Conventionally, as a paper container for accommodating a number of papers or the like, such as tissue papers, that are placed one upon another, being folded, a paper container as disclosed in Patent Documents 1, for example, has been proposed.
With the container for tissue papers as disclosed in the Patent Documents 1, an opening portion is provided in a top wall of the container, and a plastic film is attached to the opening portion for closing it, with the film being provided with perforations for removing a tissue paper.
However, the container for tissue papers as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 is configured such that a plastic film is attached to the opening portion, and thus, in manufacturing, there is a need for preparing the plastic film, and attaching it to the opening portion, which increases manufacturing cost, and when the container for tissue papers is to be discarded as a used one, the plastic film must be peeled from the container for tissue papers, sorted, and discarded, from a viewpoint of environmental protection; therefore a problem of a user being requested to make extra work arises.
Patent Documents 1
Patent Publication No. JP/P2002-002836A
Having been developed in consideration of this conventional situation, the present invention eliminates a need for using a plastic film, which is used with the above-mentioned conventional container for tissue papers, and is intended to provide a paper container comprising a high-performance opening portion which offers excellent operability in removing a paper or the like, such as a tissue paper, and yet eliminates a possibility of a user's fingers being accidentally injured in removing the paper or the like, such as a tissue paper, in opening or unsealing the paper container, and that of the paper or the like, such as tissue paper, being damaged when it is removed from the paper container.